Cable
Cable were a British indie rock band originally from Derby, UK who released 3 albums in the late '90s: Down-Lift the Up-Trodden ('96), When Animals Attack ('97), and Sub-Lingual ('99), on Infectious Records. The band split up in 1999. Formed in 1992 by Matt Bagguley and Darius Hinks, Cable were initially inspired by the art-rock leanings of indie-labels such as Touch and Go, Dischord, Blast First, Southern Records and Shimmy Disc, and also UK artists such as Spacemen 3 & My Bloody Valentine. Links To Peel In 1994 their debut single "Sale of the Century" was released on 7" by Derby-based indie-label Krunch! Records. Peel played it immediately on his show saying it was the best thing he'd heard that week and phoned the band during the show to invite them to record a session. He remained a loyal fan from that moment on, and altogether the band recorded four Peel Sessions. At the 1998 Sound City festival in Oxford, John joined the band onstage and the concert was broadcast live on Steve Lamacq's Radio 1 show. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1994-10-18. Broadcast: 25 November 1994. *Seventy / Oubliette / Sports Cars & Devil Worship / Deadwood For Green / Give Them What They Want 2. Recorded: 1996-02-13. Broadcast: 24 February 1996. *The Colder Climate / Action Replay Replay / Whisper Firing Line / Apparently 3. Recorded: 1997-05-13. Broadcast: 03 June 1997. *God Gave Me Gravity / Freeze The Atlantic / The (We Did The Music For The Sprite Ad) Blue / Ring Of Fire 4. Recorded: 1998-04-14. Broadcast: 20 May 1998. *Hexagon Eye / Blackmail / Honolulu / A Ball Is A Ball Whichever Way You Look At It Live Recorded at the Reading Festival: 1995-08-25. Broadcast: 25 August 1995 #Sale Of The Century #Seventy #Oubliette #Hydra #Untitled Other Shows Played ;1994 *12 August 1994: Sale Of The Century (7" - Hydra) Krunch! Records *19 August 1994: Sale Of The Century (7" - Hydra) Krunch! Records *20 August 1994 (BFBS): Sale Of The Century (b/w 7" - Hydra) Krunch! *03 September 1994 (BFBS): Sale Of The Century (7" - Hydra) Krunch! ;1995 *13 May 1995: 'Oubliette (7"-Seventy)' (Krunch!) *09 September 1995: Blindman (7 inch) Infectious Records *30 December 1995 (BFBS): 'Seventy (CDS)' (Infectious) ;1996 *05 January 1996: 'Seventy (CDS)' (Infectious) (JP: "Lisa in the office upstairs looked into the computer and saw that we've not had a session from Cable since October '94. This is most remiss and we'll do something about it at the earliest opportunity.") *08 January 1996 (BBC World Service): Seventy (7") Infectious *17 February 1996 (BFBS): 'New Set Of Bruises (CD-Down-Lift The Uptrodden)' (Infectious) *23 February 1996: ‘Murdering Spree (10 inch – Down-Lift The Up-Trodden )’ Infectious Records *02 March 1996 (BFBS): 'Murdering Spree (10"-Down-Lift The Uptrodden)' (Infectious) (JP: 'They're from Derby, and I've not been to Derby for years. Perhaps I should go and have some real fun....I played that ironically actually on my domestic programmes immediately after the news had come in about Saddam Hussein's sons-in-law, and I have to say that did not come as a great surprise to me. I mean, if you'd seen the method you'd have said, "Fellas, I shouldn't go if I were you. Really, I don't think you ought to give it any consideration."') *12 April 1996: ‘New Set Of Bruises (CD – Down-Lift The Up-Trodden )’ Infectious Records *18 August 1996: Whisper Firing Line (7") Infectious *29 December 1996: 'Whisper Firing Line (7 inch)' (Infectious) ;1997 *18 March 1997: ‘Souvenir (LP - When Animals Attack )’ Infectious’ *27 March 1997: ‘Bluebirds Are Blue (CD – When Animals Attack)’ Infectious *08 April 1997: Bluebirds Are Blue (CD - When Animals Attack) Infectious *10 April 1997 (BFBS): 'Signature Tune (CD-When Animals Attack)' (Infectious) *22 April 1997: Action Replay Replay (CDS - Blue Birds Are Blue) Infectious *24 April 1997 (BFBS): 'Action Replay Replay (CDS-Blue Birds Are Blue)' (Infectious) *08 May 1997: From Here You Can See Yourself (album - When Animals Attack) Infectious INFECT35LP *08 May 1997 (BFBS): 'God Gave Me Gravity (LP-When Animals Attack)' (Infectious) *16 May 1997 (BFBS): 'From Here You Can See Yourself (2xLP-When Animals Attack)' (Infectious) *28 May 1997: 'The Colder Climate (LP-When Animals Attack)' (Infectious) *05 June 1997 (BFBS): 'God Gave Me Gravity (LP-When Animals Attack)' (Infectious) *12 June 1997 (BFBS): 'The Colder Climate (LP-When Animals Attack)' (Infectious) *01 October 1997: Seventy (EP - Live At Brixton Prison) Infectious *09 October 1997 (BFBS): 'Seventy (CDS-Live At Brixton Prison)' (Infectious) ;1998 *14 October 1998: Arthur Walker (CDS) Infectious ;1999 *05 May 1999: Brothers And Sisters (album - Sub-Lingual) Infectious INFECT58CD *13 May 1999: Honolulu (album - Sub-Lingual) Infectious INFECT58CD *20 May 1999 (Radio Eins): Honolulu (album - Sub-Lingual) Infectious INFECT58CD *27 May 1999 (Radio Eins): Hexagon Eye (album - Sub-Lingual) Infectious INFECT58CD *10 June 1999: Land Speed Record (album - Sub-Lingual) Infectious INFECT58CD *10 June 1999 (Radio Eins): Honolulu (album - Sub-Lingual) Infectious INFECT58CD *24 June 1999 (Radio Eins): Yesterday On The Horizon (album - Sub-Lingual) Infectious *05 July 1999 (BBC World Service): Honolulu (album - Sub-Lingual) Infectious INFECT58CD *08 July 1999 (Radio Eins): Widower (album - Sub-Lingual) Infectious *14 July 1999: Yesterday On The Horizon (album - Sub-Lingual) Infectious INFECT58CD See Also *Record Collection: C External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Bandplanet Category:Artists